Identities
by Fizzy Starburst
Summary: In a darker, grittier, Bumblyburg, Vogue tries to talk to Larry while Larryboy tries to talk to Petunia. / / Oneshot. Larry/Petunia or LB/Vogue, however you wanna look at it. Part of what I hope to be a larger series of darker grittier Larryboy stories.


**AN: So...this was a thing that happened?**

**I've been creating this headcanon for a darker, grittier LarryBoy (which will probably become a darker, grittier, League of Incredible Vegetables) and this popped into my mind. This takes place after all my headcanon stuff, but I don't think you need to know any of it to enjoy the story.**

**Obviously, I don't own VeggieTales. **

The streets of Bumblyburg were quiet. The caped crusader eyed the town carefully. The grungy city was home, and protecting home at all costs sometimes meant long nights alone on the rooftops. The hero had turned, about to watch the city from a different vantage point, when a masked figure could be seen silhouetting on the other side of the roof. "What are you doing up here buddy?" Upon watching the figure turn, the hero gasped "How is this…" words couldn't come, for a long moment, until a cry of "Everyone thinks you're dead!"

Larryboy rolled his eyes "But I'm very clearly alive."

"We didn't know that!" Vogue argued.

"You did." He countered.

"_Bumblyburg _didn't."

Taking a deep breath, Larryboy tried to reason with the redheaded heroine. "Look, Vogue, I know this seems silly…"

"Silly? _Silly? _You staged your death. We mourned for you. _I _mourned for you! And now you think you can just show back up all super suited up and act like nothing's changed?"

"Of course I know things have changed!" He cried back. He didn't like having to yell. Especially not at her.

"So then why are you here? Why is _Larryboy _here? Isn't having Larry still around dangerous enough?"

"Vogue," he tried, his voice quiet, and higher. "You gotta understand…."

"No, _you _have to understand!" the redhead snapped. Suddenly, her demeanor changed. The sharpness anger gave to her face softened considerably, as did the harshness of her voice as she gingerly muttered "But you don't, do you? You don't understand the pain losing Larryboy caused to everyone. Larry…" she sighed "Larryboy has to stay gone. Okay? It would do everyone some good."

And with that, she was off. She began walking to the other side of the building, ready to roof jump. He couldn't let it end like this. Not again. "Vogue!" he cried, chasing after her. "Vogue!" But yet there was no response. No indication that she heard him. Taking a breath, he cried out once more, his voice desperate "Petunia!"

That did it. Immediately, the female tensed. Eyes shut, she turned her head over her shoulder as she told him, her voice as calm as possible "No one's called me that in years. I'm Vogue now."

"When I met you, you were Petunia." He offered, hoping closer. "And no matter how amazing this superhero Vogue might be, she'll never be as amazing as Petunia Rhubarb."

"As far as anyone is concerned," she told him sternly, whipping around to face him. "Petunia Rhubarb doesn't exist anymore."

"Well that's good." He smirked, stepping dangerously close to her in a moment of bravado "Because neither does Larryboy."

She couldn't help but return his smirk. Whether or not she wanted to admit Larryboy was _alive _again, she couldn't stop the giddy explosion that was being caused because Larryboy was _back_. Which was more than she could say about him for the handful of months before he "died". Cocking her head to the side, she muttered "Just what are you going on about now, plunger boy?"

"Don't mock the helmet!" he cried, feigning insult, before shrugging and explaining. "It's funny how neither LarryBoy or Petunia exist, yet here they are talking to each other on the rooftops."

"No." she stated bluntly, as she turned slightly, not wanting to face him. "Larryboy is talking to _Vogue_."

"But every time he does that, he's really talking to Petunia. He's always been talking to Petunia." He admitted eyes downcast. "And that's why we do it. Because we _know _that Vogue will make sure Petunia hears these things. That Petunia's always listening."

Shaking her head, the heroine muttered "You goofball."

"Hey," he muttered, smiling ridiculously "I'm _your _goofball, only. You're the only one in the whole world allowed to call me a goofball."

"I like the sound of that." She smirked.

A moment passed, and then another, of the two standing in silence. Larryboy sighed in content, which caused Vogue to sigh in melancholy. "You can't be here. Not like this."

Sighing, he took off his helmet "I…" his voice cracked "…I know."

"So then, what are you doing up here?"

Another deep breath "Why haven't _you_ been answering my calls?"

"Do you know how _suspicious _it would look to the rest of The League?" she hissed. "When you told me only Alfred knew, it ruined everything. I have to keep the biggest secret in the world from my teammates."

Larry moved the ledge, and carefully sat on it. "I know. I know it must be so hard for you two. But you said yourself! Larryboy has to stay gone."

"So why tell me? And why were you up here tonight?" she asked, moving to sit next to him.

"Because I tried calling you, Petunia. You wouldn't answer. I tried talking to you in public, you ignored me. I had to get you to talk to me somehow. That's why I was up here tonight. Because if Petunia didn't want to talk to Larry, I figured maybe Vogue would want to talk to Larryboy."

Nodding in comprehension, the redhead stated "That answers one question."

Larry frowned, and looked at her. Really looked at her. Not like her face wasn't forever etched into his mind, down to the smallest detail. She had to know, didn't she? There was no way she couldn't know. She just maybe hadn't put two and two together yet. "Petunia…I really care about you. I don't care about Vogue. I care about _you_. Back when we met and you were a reporter and you didn't know my secret…I cared about you then and I care about you even more now. I…Larryboy was taking over my life, Petunia. And I even had a secret identity and everything! I don't want Petunia to get lost."

"Are you so narcissistic that you think me losing you would cause me to lose myself?" she teased, nudging him lightly.

He laughed along lightly, before explaining "I have this theory, that as long as Larry lives, no matter what happens to Larryboy, Petunia will live, too. Because you weren't like the rest of the league. You met Larry before you met LB. So I…I needed you to know I'm still here, even if Larryboy's not. B-because I knew that if I didn't lose you, I wouldn't lose myself. Does that make any sense to you?"

And then suddenly, it clicked. "More than you could imagine." She whispered, turning to look at him, bright eyes glistening in the moonlight.

Letting out a sigh of relief, the cucumber smiled "So you know."

"I do know. And I do, too." She told him honestly. "It's going to be difficult, considering how Larryboy's dead and all."

"Then maybe this once, Petunia can keep something from Vogue. This can be something for Petunia and Larry to have, no super heroes, no villains, no suits…"

Leaning in to peck him on the cheek, the redhead murmured "Sounds perfect."


End file.
